The present invention relates to electrostatographic reproduction apparatus and methods and more specifically to reproduction apparatus with multiple means for creating incrementing alpha-numeric page stamps on reproduced copies.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,222, issued May 12, 1992, inventors Wilson et al., there is disclosed an electrostatographic reproduction apparatus having an operator control panel having a display screen indicating certain standard selectable features for a copying operation, including copy format, paper supply source, copy quality, magnification and exit location with plural displayed options for each feature. Keys and buttons are provided for altering the display to indicate a displayed selected option for each. For more complex operations, the display may be changed to display various operator selectable special job level features for a copying operation available on a job level basis. The display screen is further alterable to display various operator selectable special page level features for a copying operation specific to reproducing a selected page of a multi-sheet document. Thus, a layered approach is provided in the series of displays from standard features presentation which a casual user would be comfortable using, to a job level features presentation for a more complex reproduction at the job level, to a page level features presentation for designation of specific page level features for selection.
In such electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, it is desirable that means be provided to allow an operator to enter variable alpha-numeric data without requiring a standard full-sized computer keyboard. Furthermore, this input mechanism must be capable of providing for the entry of punctuation, other special characters, and non-English symbols. Previous approaches have used the 12-key telephone-style keypad, where, typically, three letters are assigned to each of the nine or ten numeric keys. This approach has several drawbacks. First, since each key has more than one letter, the user must be able to convey to the system which of the three letters is the intended input. This may require multiple key presses, for example, using the remaining two keys on the 12-key keypad in conjunction with the desired key letter-triad. The user must remember the required sequence in order to assign the desired character. Secondly, the nine or ten keys place a limit of 27-30 possible characters when using key triads. While this may be adequate for English, many non-English languages use special characters and symbols that would exceed this limit. Finally, this approach does not provide for easy error detection.
Other solutions to such problems have not been entirely satisfactory either. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,121, issued Nov. 17, 1987, inventors Sawaki et al., discloses a copying apparatus comprising a platen for setting a document thereon and a display device for displaying additional information, such as date or time, in the proximity of the platen. The copying apparatus is capable of copying the additional information displayed by the display device along with the document information. A 10-number keypad is used for inputting numbers to the numerical display. There is no disclosure in this patent of the capability of inputting characters and symbols other than numbers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,373, issued May 3, 1988, inventor Nakatani, discloses a copying machine capable of forming characters on copy paper without an input device, such as a word processor keyboard, which would require significant modification to the copying system. The copying system includes an editor which has a digitizing tablet with alpha-numeric characters printed on the tablet. In entering the numerals or the characters, the printed numerals or the printed characters are depressed after depressing a character key. The added alpha-numeric characters are exposed by means of an LED array.
A similar alpha-numeric input device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,129, issued Dec. 12, 1989, inventors Shenoy et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,932, issued Oct. 16, 1990, inventor Horvath. As disclosed in the latter patent, a copy system is disclosed in which at least one original document of a set of original documents can be edited. An edit pad is provided which includes a digitizing area and a keyboard area, including a matrix of alpha-numeric characters. Additional text may be furnished to the original document by using a stylus to select the appropriate block in the menu selection area and typing in the desired information by selecting the keys of the keyboard area with the stylus. The additional data may be added to the copy by means of a write system comprising either a laser imaging system or a LED or LCD image bar for exposing the photoconductor. The digitizing tablet data input systems described above are useful for the purposes for which they were intended, but would be more useful if other, operator selectable, alpha-numeric input means were also available.
There is thus a problem in the prior art of providing reproduction apparatus with means for creating incrementing alpha-numeric page stamps, wherein full alpha-numeric input of any language or symbol can be provided without using a standard computer keyboard, wherein the user can see at one time all of the characters that are available for selection, wherein the user can choose that method which best suits his or her needs and level of experience, and wherein the number of keystrokes or user inputs required to create a stamp can be minimized by the user's choice of alpha-numeric character input method.